Дочь Зла: Алая прелюдия
The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - третья новелла о Дочери Зла, выпущенная 23 декабря 2011. Новелла написана Akuno-P и проиллюстрирована в основном Ichika. Она продолжает события предыдущих двух изданий, через пять лет после Дочери Зла. Юная Юкина Фризис пытается раскрыть правду о легендарной принцессе. The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red is the third The Daughter of Evil light novel, released on December 23, 2011. The novel was written by Akuno-P and primarily illustrated by Ichika. It expands upon the events of the previous two installments, five years after The Daughter of Evil, as the young Yukina Freezis attempts to uncover the truth about the fabled princess. Publisher Summary Когда Принцесса была казнена после революции, многие чиновники стали искать прибежища, когда Королевство Люцифении потеряло свою роль страны, хотя оно должно было только временно быть подчинённым западной островной стране, Марлону. Но через год король Марлона Кайл насильственно присоединил территорию Королевства Люцифении и, заполучив территорию на континенте, смог начать вторжение в окружающие страны. Через четыре года, когда ситуация на старой территории Люцифении вновь стала нестабильна, стояла одна девочка. Она бежала вдаль от своей родины, будто бы убегая из дома, защищённая девочка, Юкина, путешествовала по внешнему миру с блокнотом в одной руке и ручкой в другой. Она хотела "узнать больше о правде этого мира". Следуя за тайной, добралась ли она до "правды"?.. Once the Princess was executed after the revolution, many dignitaries began seeking asylum after the Kingdom of Lucifenia lost its function as a nation, although it was supposed to only be temporarily subordinate to the western sea island nation, Marlon. But a year later, the king of the Marlon country, Kyle, forcibly annexed the Kingdom of Lucifenia territory and, by obtaining a territory on the continent, he could begin an invasion of the surrounding countries. Four years later, as the situation in the old Lucifenia territory became unstable again, one girl was standing. Leaping from her homeland as if running away from home, the sheltered girl, Yukina, flew around the outside world with her notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. She wanted to "know more about the truth of this world". Following the mystery, did she obtain the "truth"......? Plot Summary Это содержание неполно; улучшенное содержание ожидается после полного перевода. Note: This summary is incomplete; improved summary pending until full translations are acquired. Однажды Рин стояла на пляже, оплакивая своё прошлое. Она наблюдает, как богатая женщина упрекает своего слугу, что из-за него они заблудились. Женщина вскоре узнаёт Рин как девочку из монастыря Элда и просит её помочь добраться до места назначения; после того, как Рин согласилась, она объясняет, что идёт в гости к другу, Клариссе. One day, Rin stands at the beach lamenting over her past. As she does so, she observes a rich woman berating her servant over getting them lost. The woman soon recognizes Rin as a girl from the Held Monastery and asks for her aid getting to the place; after Rin agrees, she explains that she is looking to visit her friend, Clarith.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Prologue Тем временем Юкина осматривает бывший люцифенский город Ретасан, намереваясь через него попасть в Вельзению; в это время она встречает блондинку-солдата. Девочка вспоминает события последних пяти лет, включая насильственное включение Люцифении в состав Марлона и её побег из дома в поисках истинной истории Дочери Зла. Затем, когда она пытается пройти в Вельзению, её не пропускают через ворота; она возвращается в свой отель поесть и встречает девушку-солдата, на которую натыкалась раньше. Двое начинают разговаривать за едой, обсуждая причину напряжения между Вельзенией, Марлоном и империалистской политикой Королевства Марлон; когда солдата зовут, Юкина узнаёт, что она - Командир Рилиан Муше. Elsewhere, Yukina Freezis takes in the sights in former Lucifenian city Retasan, intending to move through to Beelzenia; during this time she encounters a blonde-haired female soldier. The girl thinks back on the events of the last five years, including how Lucifenia had been forcibly absorbed into the Kingdom of Marlon, and how she had run off from home to find the true story of the Daughter of Evil. When then attempting to pass through to Beelzenia, Yukina is turned back at the gate; she returns to her hotel to eat lunch and in the process meets the soldier she had run into earlier. The two begin to talk over lunch, discussing the source of the tensions between Beelzenia, Marlon and the Marlon Kingdom's imperialist policies; when the soldier is called away, Yukina learns that she is Commander Riliane Mouchet. Юкина проводит больше времени с Рилиан, также известной как Лили, в течение нескольких следующих дней, узнавая больше о её личности и истории. Лили обсуждает, как провести Юкину в Вельзению, затем девочка предлагает послать в страну гонца. Через восемнадцать дней Лили спешно выводит Юкину из Ретасана, сказав, что просьба гонца о разрешении на вход в Вельзению была выполнена, ценой привлечения внимания её начальства. После того, как она отправила девочку в Рокбэйн, двое расходятся. Yukina spends more time with Riliane, also known as Lily, over the next five days, learning more of her character and history in that time. Lily discusses how to get Yukina into Beelzenia, before the girl requests to send a messenger to the country. Eighteen days later, Lily hurries Yukina out of Retasan, relating that the messenger's request for the permit to enter Beelzenia has been issued, at the cost of alerting her superiors. After directing the girl to go to Rukolbeni, the two part ways.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Добравшись до Рокбэйна, Юкина отправляется посетить Поместье Кончиты, находящееся неподалёку, вспоминая своё исследование о Семи Смертных Грехах и связи с ними Эллуки Клокворкер. Она вспоминает, как Эллука Клокворкер и Гумилия останавливались у семьи Фризис много лет назад и как двое теперь сбегают из-за приказа "Охоты на Ведьм", отданного Кайлом, вместе с Жермен Авадонией. Девочка, исследуя поместье, встречает Гумилию. На следующий день двое идут вместе и делятся новостями; Юкина узнаёт, что Гумилия - советник Вельзенского Императора, а Эллука пропала. Следуя за Гумилией до Гарнизона Войск Лэнгли, Юкина встречает его командира Шартетт Лэнгли. After arriving in Rukolbeni, Yukina sets out to visit the Conchita Mansion located nearby, thinking back on her research into the Seven Deadly Sins and Elluka Clockworker's relation to them. She remembers how Elluka and Gumillia had stayed with the Freezis Family many years earlier, and how the two are now fugitives of King Kyle's Witch Hunt order, along with Germaine Avadonia. The girl encounters Gumillia while exploring the mansion. The next day, the two head out together and catch up; Yukina learns that Gumillia is the adviser to the Beelzenian Emperor, and that Elluka is missing. While following Gumillia to the Langley Troops Garrison, Yukina encounters its commander Chartette Langley. Шартетт проводит девушек до гарнизона, где рассказывает историю войск как бывших членов Люцифенского Сопротивления. Когда Юкина попросила встретиться с Жермен Авадонией, Шартетт сначала отводит их к Йорку и Минажу. Гумилия уходит, поговорив с обоими некоторое время, когда Шартетту зовёт на помощь Минаж; Юкина в одиночестве выходит и встречает рядом Жермен. Она спрашивает воительницу о её бегстве из Марлона и подозреваемой роли в убийстве Микаэлы; когда Жермен отрицает какое бы то ни было пособничество, Юкина решает остаться в Вельзении в дальнейших поисках правды. Chartette escorts the two the rest of the way to the garrison, where she explains the troops' history as former members of the Lucifenian Resistance. At Yukina's request to meet Germaine Avadonia, Chartette takes them first to meet York and Minage. Gumillia departs after speaking with the two for some time, while Chartette is called upon by Minage to aid him in other matters; alone, Yukina steps out and encounters Germaine nearby. She questions the swordswoman over her fugitive status from Marlon and suspected involvement in Michaela's death; after Germaine denies any involvement, Yukina decides to stay in Beelzenia to further pursue the truth.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Значительно позже, после встречи с Императором Вельзении, Юкина путешествует по стране со своим гидом, Графом Орухари, исследуя историю Баники Кончиты. Узнав всё, что могла, о женщине-полководце, Юкина прощается с Орухари и на следующий день отправляется вместе с Шартетт, надеясь встретить Гумилию в Имперском Городе.Проезжая через кладбище, двое встречают бывшую коллегу Шартетт, Ней Футапье, одетую в марлонскую форму командующего. Разговаривая с Шартеттой и Юкиной, Ней объявляет, что Марлон объявил Вельзении войну, также признаваясь, что она - глава марлонской разведки и убийца Мариам Футапье. Затем она без объяснения достаёт бутылку вина и бокал, затем выливает вино из бокала на землю.Внезапно надгробия сотрясаются, а земля начинает вздыматься. Опасаясь за свои жизни, Шартетт и Юкина убегают в Рокбэйн. Much later, after meeting with the Beelzenian Emperor, Yukina takes a tour of the country with her guide, the Duke Oruhari, investigating Banica Conchita. After she learns what she can about the famed warlord, Yukina bids Oruhari farewell and departs with Chartette the next day, hoping to meet Gumillia in the Imperial City. While passing through a cemetery, the two encounter a previous colleague of Chartette's, Ney Futapie, wearing a Marlon commander uniform. While speaking with Chartette and Yukina, Ney announces that Marlon has declared war on Beelzenia, also revealing herself as the Marlon head of espionage and Mariam Futapie's murderer. She then, inexplicably, brings out a bottle of wine and a glass; dumping the wine from the glass to the ground. Suddenly, the tombstones start to shake and the earth begins bulging. Fearing for their lives, Yukina and Chartette run away towards Rukolbeni. Добравшись до города и пытаясь понять увиденное, двое встречаются на улице с бледным монстром. После бесплодного нападения на существо, они прячутся в местном баре, находя внутри пьяную Жермен. Шартетт выходит сразиться с монстром, а Юкина видит, как бармен узнаёт в нём своего мёртвого сына. When arriving in the town, and while attempting to comprehend what they've seen, the two encounter a pale monster in the streets. After a fruitless attack on the creature, they take shelter in a local bar, finding a drunken Germaine inside. Chartette exits to fight the monster, while Yukina witnesses the bartender recognizing it as her deceased son. Когда монстр был повержен, двое отнесли его тело в Королевский Дворец, куда за ними последовали Вельзенские войска, преследуемые армией существ. Позже Юкина встречается с Графом Орухари, который говорит ей, что монстры - армия нежити. В результате угрозы город был перекрыт; Гумилия слишком занята, чтобы с ней разговаривать, Шартетта ушла сражаться, и Юкина осталась одна в комнате. After the monster is defeated, the two take its body to the Royal Palace, where they are followed by Beelzenian troops pursued by an army of the creatures. Afterwards, Yukina meets with Duke Oruhari, who informs her that the monsters are in fact an army of undead soldiers. As a result of the threat, the city is put on lockdown; with Gumillia too busy to speak to her, and Chartette leaving to fight the soldiers, Yukina is confined to her room.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Юкина позже сбегает из Имперского Города, чтобы помочь войскам Лэнгли в Рокбэйнне. После нападения её находит Жермен; когда та ругала девочку, воительницу прервал приход Лили, покинувшей свой пост командира Крепости Ретасан и желавшей поговорить с Императором. Позже вне этой встречи Гумилия обсуждает с Юкиной власть Ней над нежитью и Бокал Кончиты. Когда Гумилию позвали, Лили возвращается со своей встречи и разговаривает с Юкиной некоторое время; во время этого разговора Юкина узнаёт, что теперь Ретасаном командует Ней и что против города-крепости была проведена контратака. Yukina later escapes the Imperial City to aid the Langley troops in Rukolbeni. After an attack, she is discovered by Germaine; while chastising the girl, the swordswoman is interrupted by the arrival of Lily, who has left her position as commander of Retasan Fortress and wishes to speak with the Emperor. Later, outside this meeting, Gumillia discusses Ney’s power over the undead soldiers and the Glass of Conchita with Yukina. When Gumillia is called away, Lily returns from her meeting and chats with Yukina for some time; in this conversation Yukina is informed that Ney now commands Retasan and that a counterattack has been issued against the fortress city. Вернувшись в Имперский Город, Юкина просит, чтобы ушедший на пенсию дворецкий семьи Фризис, Бруно, объяснил тупиковое столкновение между Вельзенией и Ретасаном, когда Империя готовилась к атаке. Поговорив с ним, Юкина навещает Жермен в Рокбейнском баре - воительница решила не участвовать в битве. Там Юкина видит, как Лили критикует Жермен за отказ участвовать в контратаке, что приводит к разгорячённой дискуссии о взглядах женщин на месть и о роли Жермен в Люцифенской Революции. Через три дня Юкина получает новый отчёт о том, что победа Вельзении в захвате Ретасана гарантирована. Back in the Imperial City, Yukina requests that the Freezis’ family’s retired butler, Bruno, explain the deadlock between Beelzenia and Retasan as the Empire prepares to attack. After speaking with him further, Yukina visits Germaine in the Rukolbeni bar, the swordswoman having chosen not to participate in the battle. While there, Yukina witnesses Lily criticizing Germaine for refusing to aid the counterattack, this leading to a heated discussion on the women's views of revenge, as well as Germaine's role in the Lucifenian Revolution. Three days later, Yukina receives another report that Beelzenia’s victory in capturing Retasan is assured. Через два месяца после захвата города Юкина снова отправляется в Ретасан, надеясь найти Гумилию, которая незадолго до этого отправилась на поиски Ней. Она находит девушку, когда та готовится отправиться в Люцифению и узнаёт, что она наняла Жермен телохранителем в дорогу. Расспросив об их мотивах и поспорив об опасности их плана, ведь их разыскивают как преступниц, Юкина просится с ними в дорогу, чтобы помочь им, используя взаимоотношения своей семьи с Королём Кайлом Марлоном. Two months after the city is captured, Yukina visits Retasan again in hopes of finding Gumillia, who had left some time before to find Ney. She finds the girl just as she prepares to depart to Lucifenia, and learns that she had hired Germaine as a bodyguard for the trip. After inquiring after their motivations and arguing the danger of their plan, as wanted criminals, Yukina invites herself along on the trip to aid them using her family’s relationship with King Kyle Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Тем временем в оккупированной Марлоном Люцифении Король Кайл обсуждает состояние нового режима Марлона с подчинённым, Генерадом Джорждем Осдином. Позже он встречается с Ней Футапье вместе с остальной Оперативной Группой Шпионажа; девушка рассказывает ему о своих планах вернуться в Марлон за дальнейшими инструкциями по использованию Бокала Кончиты. Она уходит, оставив под руководством Кайла остальных членов оперативной группы. Через две недели Кайл приходит на банкет, проводимый Купой; когда остальных гостей развлекает певец, у Кайла начинает болеть голова, и он выходит. Вскоре к нему приближается юная девушка, в которой он узнаёт Юкину Фризис. Поговорив некоторое время, Юкина говорит королю, что завтра наведается во дворец, и уходит; вскоре Кайл тоже уезжает. Meanwhile, in Marlon occupied Lucifenia, King Kyle debates the state of Marlon's new regime with a subordinate, General George Ausdin. Later, he meets with Ney Futapie, along with the rest of the Espionage Task Force; during their discussion, the girl informs him of her plans to return to Marlon for further instruction on wielding the Glass of Conchita. She leaves, giving Kyle the remaining members of the task force under his orders. Two weeks later, Kyle attends a banquet held by Koopa; when the rest of the guests are entertained by a singer, Kyle develops a headache and goes outside. He is soon approached by a young woman, whom he eventually recognizes as Yukina Freezis. After conversing for some time, Yukina tells the king that she will be visiting the palace tomorrow and leaves; soon after, Kyle also departs.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 На следующий день Кайл принимает Юкину и её двух компаньонов в масках в своём тронном зале. Обменявшись любезностями и объяснив присутствие своих новых компаньонов, Юкина говорит с Кайлом о торговле, заявляя, что ей доверил это Кил. Осознав её обман, Кайл притворяется незнающим и предлагает ей посмотреть дворец, приказывая Клайву отправить послание Килу, когда она уйдёт. The next day, Kyle receives Yukina and her two masked companions in his throne room. After exchanging pleasantries and explaining her new companions, Yukina speaks to Kyle on trade matters, claiming to be Keel's proxy. Realizing her deception, Kyle feigns ignorance and offers for her to see the palace, ordering Clive to send a message to Keel after she leaves.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Слово praeludium ''- латинское и означает "прелюдия", вступительное представление, предшествующее более важному, что ссылается на продолжение. *The word ''praeludium is Latin, meaning "prelude", an introductory performance preceding a more important one, referencing its sequel. *Изначально планировалось, что Лили будет главным героем истории с Юкиной во второстепенной поддерживающей роли, но позже это было изменено и история рассказывалась от лица Юкины. *Originally, Lily was planned as the main character of the story with Yukina as a supporting role but was later changed so that the story would be told from Yukina's perspective.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - 当初の予定ではリリィさんが主役で、ユキナは前作に引き続き脇役のはずでした。 諸事情で今の形に変更になりましたが、まあこれは結果的には良かったかなと思っています。 *Изначально планировалось включить в новеллу происхождение Жермен и историю о том, как её принял в семью Леонхарт, но это было вырезано для удобства. *Originally, the origin of Germaine's birth and how she was adopted by Leonhart was planned to be included in the light novel but was cut for convenience.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - ジェルメイヌがルシフェニアに向かう途中、立ち寄った村で自身の出生について知るエピソード （レオンハルトに拾われたときの話）を入れる予定もあったのですが、これも都合によりやめました。 Curiosities *Оглядываясь назад, mothy считает изначальный план, где совершенно новый персонаж, Лили, был бы главным, слишком неестественным и доволен сменой на Юкину. *In retrospect, mothy considers the original plan to have an entirely new character, Lily, taking the lead somewhat contrived and is satisfied with the change to Yukina.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - 諸事情で今の形に変更になりましたが、まあこれは結果的には良かったかなと思っています。 新キャラがいきなり主役というのも、今にして思えばやや不自然ですし。 *Новелла была дополнена буклетом под названием "Меморандум Зла", содержавшим интервью с Akuno-P, картой Эвиллиоса, и концепт-арт дизайнов персонажей. *The novel was complemented with a benefits booklet titled "The Memorandum of Evil", containing an interview with Akuno-P, a map of Evillious, and concept art for character designs.@akuno_novel twitter *Места, посещённые Юкиной, включают разрушенные поместья Графа Веномании и Баники Кончиты; эти места позже появятся в серии Deadly Sins of Evil. *Several of the places Yukina mentioned visiting include the ruined mansions of Duke Venomania and Banica Conchita;The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 these settings would later be featured in the Deadly Sins of Evil series. Gallery Cover= Praeludiumcover1.png|The cover for the light novel |-| Illustrations= Yukina&Liliane.jpg|Riliane assists Yukina so she can cross the border to Beelzenia Praeludiumgumillia.jpg|Gumillia meets with Yukina again at the Conchita mansion ruins Chartette praeludium.jpg|Chartette and Yukina are confronted by the maniacal Ney 129a.jpg|Riliane and Germaine meeting one another face-to-face Neyillustration.jpg|Ney with the Glass of Conchita 558681_261398193953062_868213277_n.jpg|Kyle's confrontation with Germaine in the palace 20120805211429ae1.jpg|The bestial Kyle is momentarily subdued by Michaela's song Kyle&Yukina.png|Yukina and Kyle about to set off on their voyage GumLuk.png|Gumillia and Elluka in the Beelzenian Empire Photo_Scan.jpg|Michaela, Riliane, and Yukina in eachother's company PhotoScan.png|Yukina writing as she relaxes under a tree by a riverside Freesis family.png|The Freezis Family together in their Marlon home Praeludium.jpg|Line up of the light novel's protagonists NeyPrimKyleAbyss.jpg|Line up of the light novel's antagonists Pareludiumscan.jpg|Riliane and Michaela as Yukina uncovers the truth ChartetteLiliane.png|Chartette and Riliane in the illustrator's commentary |-| Misc= 524406_171091226360304_618308774.png|Advertisement for the light novel MemorandumofEvil1.png|The Memorandum of Evil benefits booklet included with the first edition purchase of the novel Akunomusume_no4info.jpg|Advertisement for the benefits booklet External Links *Official Website *Official Trailer *Amazon Online Purchase es:The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Категория:Лайт-новел Категория:Книги Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil